


see you on a dark night

by helenaswife



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenaswife/pseuds/helenaswife
Summary: a crossover between dead by daylight and identity v. i’m terrible with writing, bear my cringe. there will be multiple chapters btw, and there’s no set schedule for this. just for fun.this is gonna be mind’s eye centered cause she’s best girl don’t @
Relationships: Implied Helena Adams | The Mind's Eye/Tracy Reznik | Mechanic, Julie/Frank Morrison, Past Demi Bourbon | Barmaid/Mary | Bloody Queen, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith, Yui Kimura/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Kudos: 13





	1. into the heart

**Author's Note:**

> i had to modify the rules for these worlds a bit.  
> \- you either escape the manor or you don’t. the characters who have successfully escaped will be mentioned.  
> \- the Entity and the Owner of the Manor struck a deal: swap out some of their hunters and survivors for more interesting games on both of their ends. each side chose who they wanted.  
> \- if you’re killed in the manor, you’re immediately sent to the Entity’s realm. this rule does not apply to the people of the fog since no one has truly died there.

It was cold. It was wrapping around her legs, her arms, her chest, her face. It pulled her closer. This fog never seemed to lift or lessen, with Helena Adams not needing her sight for this conclusion. Her cane gently kept tapping the ground. The way the leaves crunched against soft earth told her she was in a forest. A never-ending one, it seemed. Only her breathing and continuous crunching could be heard, but then there was another noise.

  
Then another.

  
She stopped, the distant noise didn't. It was leaves crunching, quickly. Before panic could fully overwhelm her, the source of the sound called out: "Hello? Can you hear me?"

  
The sounds of feet hitting the ground became thunderous as Helena cautiously turned towards them. The running from the mysterious voice, a female voice, stopped with heavy panting. “I’m sorry for your trouble, but what is this place? Where are we?”

  
Helena went silent for a moment. “I... was sent here. All I know is that I... or we... have to look for a camp of some kind.” “...I see.” The woman replied. “Was there a reason?” More silence. The reason...? One of the first people chosen by this unknown host had no idea why she was chosen. Guess she had to find out.

  
For now, Helena simply shook her head. A hum was the response she got in the vast darkness. She heard walking that began, then stopped, then began again. A hand grasped her free arm. “We’ll find this camp together. I’ll help you since you’re visually impaired.” Helena could not even protest as the music of thumping feet throughout a dark wood sprang up again.

  
There was no conversation made as the journey continued, only small comments of ‘watch your step’ at most. Helena finally spoke up. “Miss, I do not even know your—“ “Shh!” The woman yanked the blind girl forward and covered her mouth.

A moment passed. “...There seems to be a campfire up ahead... It might be the camp you were talking about. Stay here while I investigate.”  
The gentle hold was slowly released as the women began to creep towards wherever this light may be. The footsteps stopped, with the women calling out softly, “Is it my name you are asking for? It is Emily Dyer. Try to remember it if I end up not returning.” Helena said nothing as Miss Dyer continued forward.

  
The silence around her made the dread ever more present. Her name was Emily Dyer. But... Emily Dyer was dead and has been pronounced dead ever since the first day Helena went to the manor.

\- 


	2. too many sounds, so little people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters baybe!! hopefully it isn't too ooc

The silence was a blanket, a blanket as cold as the fog that still gripped Helena as she stood like an obedient dog, waiting for her master Emily Dyer to return from whatever light she saw. Moments passed in content quiet, but there was finally a continuous rustle heading towards her. Helena gradually lifted her free hand out, expecting the iron but caring grip of the supposedly dead women to come. Instead, her wrist was roughly snatched and she was pulled forward, tripping with a startled cry.

"Nea," the person stated curtly, still walking at a breakneck speed. "Your friend was too busy comforting the most obnoxious person here to get you." Helena only made a sound of acknowledgment, tripping over another tree root.

There was another painful tug as the pace became faster. Voices, tons of voices, sounding like the chirping of birds, came into Helena's ears. It almost drowned out Nea's snapping at Helena, ordering her to hurry up. The voices became closer, so did the sound of burning wood. A campfire, the source of the light.

"Are you SURE you didn't see her? I know this forest is Hell to go through, but you must've at least seen something!" A demand echoed throughout the camp, overpowering the muttering and even stopping a few conversations in the group Helena could only hear. The quiet made it more difficult to estimate how many others were there, but she was certain that the person shouting must have been the one Nea was talking about. 

"I'm certain, I'm dreadfully sorry," Emily replied somewhere to Helena's left. Nea ended up turning to said left, letting Helena know that she was bringing her to Emily and "the most obnoxious person at the camp", making her swallow nervously. When Nea finally let Helena's wrist go, she immediately went to rub it as a way to ease the mark that was certainly there. Nea pushed on her shoulder, forcing Helena to sit down on what ended up being a large log. She muttered thanks as she heard and felt Nea plopped down next to her on the makeshift bench, despite not wanting to give the rough women one. A furious stomp on the ground caught her attention.

"Nea! Nea, I am going to... hrrgh!" More stomps, possibly pacing. Furious pacing. "Why were THEY sent to that manor and not all of us Nobody knows what it was even for anyway! You!" Helena flinched as she felt the women get closer, her anger radiating. "Why are you here? Are you from the manor too? What's the manor about?" "Meg!" Nea snapped, unmoving but dangerous sounding. "Chill the fuck out. She just got here." Helena heard the women, Meg, take a step back. She could still feel her fury and anxiety radiating off her, however.

"I can't just 'chill the fuck out,’” Meg hissed, resuming her pacing. "Half of our friends have gone to this manor while people from it are coming here. None of this makes sense. What is even in it anyway?" Emily spoke up. "It is a manor that holds games, the winner was promised prize money." Meg sighed impatiently. "You said that already. That can't just be it. The Entity wouldn't give up its precious little toys just for fuckin' money." Emily fell silent, so Meg kept walking in circles. _I have to speak up._ Helena thought. _Better to say it now than later._

"People... have died there." Helena finally said. She heard Meg stop walking and felt Nea tense up beside her. "How?" They both asked. "M... murder. People have been murdered. Like... like... Miss Dyer." There was no response from the group for a moment, only whispers filling up the silence. "Like me?" Emily repeated. Helena could only nod, thankful she couldn't see the expressions on their faces. "You... you and a few others were said to be dead." Emily went quiet, before muttering something inaudible to herself. "How?" Meg repeated dangerously. "How do they get murdered? By the other people in the place?" Helena nodded again. "That and... and by... and by Hunters when they try to escape." "What the fuck is a Hunter? Wait, escape? So you can escape and not get murdered, but there's 'Hunters' that stop you?" Helena felt herself turn into a bobblehead. 

"Some game," Nea said flatly. "Meg, stop that foot tapping. They'll be fine. Claudette will just do what she does here and hide in a bush the entire time." Meg gave another hiss but had no response.

Helena felt the women next to her shift slightly, presumably looking in her and Emily’s direction. “So, is there gonna be more of ya? I’d rather save the explanation of what goes on here later rather than now. Gets annoying to describe the same shit over and over.” She nodded while Emily stayed silent.

“...Why the hell do you know everything?” Nea asked with a dangerous hint to her voice. “I’ve... I’ve been in the manor for quite some time.” Helena said softly. “And I... I was told I was the first pick to come here. Everyone else should be here shortly.” There was no response other then a “Christ“ coming from Meg’s direction.

She couldn’t blame them. A blind girl that barely celebrated being an adult was chosen for a game she still has no idea what it’s about. From the way Nea and Meg acted, it couldn’t be any good.


	3. when the pieces come together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one really isn't from helena's second person perspective since i have to introduce so many characters and how i think they act, this will be fixed as the story continues. this is also very short to get all the characters that are still remaining out of the way. which hunters and killers that are still here will come in time.

The others sent from the Oletus Manor came one by one after Emily and Helena made themselves at home in the small camp: Demi Bourbon, Kreacher Pierson, Murro, Mike Morton, Luca Balsa, Melly Plinius, and William Ellis. Four out of the nine that came, including the first two girls, were considered dead; their last memories being the cold fog embracing them as the pain of death subsided. The five, like Helena, were chosen by the Manor's owner. They, however, were given more information about what this "game" was all about. Mike, Demi, Luca, and William were the most talkative newbirds, overlapping each other to the point of giving Helena sensory overload.

The conversation dragged in the remaining inhabitents of the fog: Meg Thomas, Jake Park, Nea Karlsson, Bill Overbeck, Zarina Kassir, Lauire Strode, Quentin Smith, Adam Francis, Steve Harrington, Elodié Rakoto, Felix Richter, and Yui Kimura. They said their friends were given a mysterious letter, telling them they were chosen to traverse the forest without telling them where they would go. The base conclusion for the fog members was that they were given their own personal challenges until they realized they were gone for far too long. The theories of why seemed to go nowhere, until a voice spoke up. It belonged to Melly, the distant entomologist who preferred her studies over her peers. The fact she spoke meant something.

"They have done this as a way to test their pawns in a different enviroment. The spirits of the manor were also effected by this as well." "Spirits, you said?" Zarina repeated, writing down on a raggedy piece of paper. Despite the harsh treatment from the Entity, their god of hope and despair, it was willing to let some keep up habits that its playthings used to have. 

“Or Hunters, yes. They make sure we do not successful escape the manor. There was some who managed to, however.”

”At least you’re able to escape...” was one of Steve’s many comments, barely making Zarina’s ongoing questions audible. The rest of time was spent trying to get as much information from everyone as possible. Helena could only close her eyes and tune everyone out.

———

After calming down and finally deciding to listen, Helena caught up with what she had missed. The first thing all the new survivors learned that dawn never broke, almost symbolizing their hope of final escape from this Hell. This lead to the realization that time was never counted, never talked about. A never-ending torment for the damned, it seemed.

  
Helena could not understand how these survivors could just keep going, despite it being null in the end. It must have been her lack of experience, she supposed. She was one of the last to be picked when some of the members of the manor wanted an escape team. Helena made the best of it, using her cane as a way to warn her teammates where the hunter could be and using her heightened sense of hearing to tell which of the ciphers had a great amount of progress, even from a distance. It seemed to work, with her helping at least one escape fully. Kurt Frank, his name was. The rest weren’t so lucky.

  
How could she fare here?

  
To ease her mind, she decided to loop the camp yet again. During her time here, she spent what seemed like hours venturing in and out of the camp as a way to understand the new layout. She already had a mental picture of the place, knowing where the sleeping spots and common gathering areas for the group. Grasping her cane, she got up from her bench-like log and turned in the opposite direction of the campfire’s warmth. No one commented on her departure, due to how common it was and the current conversations happening. It did not matter if she got lost anyway, the Entity always dragged her back somehow.

  
Helena managed a fair amount of distance from the camp before she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She stopped, listening for anything to tell her who was there. Nothing. She still didn’t move. Still nothing. But then a hand touched her shoulder.

  
Screaming, she whipped around, flinging her cane with her. An oof of an unfamiliar voice came when Helena’s cane thunked against something thick. Then, something grasped her cane. She was about to scream again until an urgent whisper hissed “It’s Jake, Helena! It’s Jake.”

  
Relaxing slightly, she loosened her grip and slowly pulled her cane back. He was the one like Melly... she thought to herself as she began to calm down. Aloof, Melly stayed as far from the survivors to study the bugs that surrounded the area. The entomologist at most talked to Emma, who always stayed around the garden, or Helena herself, who bumped into her during her daily walks. Jake Park was almost the exact same, at least the Jake Park she was told about. He didn’t even come to greet the newcomers.

  
Coming to her senses, Helena apologized to the man repeatedly, despite him trying to brush it off. There ended up being a beat of silence before the Entity’s saboteur said, “I can help you with that screaming, you know. This place isn’t kind to the easily startled.”   
She shook her head, still slighty on edge. “It’s a human response, Mr. Park... I don’t think you can teach someone to be silent, especially in a place like... like this.”

“You’d be surprised,” He said. “All of the survivors here can teach each other new tricks. Tomorrow I’ll show you so you can go to Laurie first. She’s the expert at this tech stuff, and has some really important techniques you gotta learn first.” 

  
Jake gently shoved Helena in the general direction of the camp, causing the younger to momentarily pause. Ignoring the fact tomorrow never comes here or the fact that she barely remembers Laurie’s voice, she moved forward. So much for her daily camp memorization.

———

Sounds of wood crackling from the never ending fire filled the night as Helena sat on the makeshift log next to Laurie Strode. The object she was given was fragile and light in her hand, but sharp to the point of leaving indents and cuts when held too tightly. “This is the only way _you_ can fight back,” Laurie’s stern voice said next to her. “You can only use it once per trial. Don’t blow it.”

The young women’s hand patted Helena’s shoulder and then used it as a way to haul herself up. The hand never left her shoulder, however. “I have another technique.” She said. “It’ll make you an obvious target, but...” Helena could only nod to hide her fear as Laurie continued to explain, both not realizing the future consequences this choice holds.


	4. in preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so helena’s perks are officially gonna be: sprint burst, object of obsession, decisive strike, and calm spirit. 
> 
> object kinda nulls calm spirit but i’ll keep it anyway cause jake and helena bonding time. also this chap is just explaining sleeping ig and going into the part of helena learning sprint burst. introductions are hard man.

It turns out eating wasn’t a problem for the survivors, since the Entity gifted them food (terrible, plain food) along with new clothes whenever the ones they were wearing were much too raggedy. It was sleep that was the real issue. A killer only known as the Nightmare would haunt your dreams, and even sent you into a dream world trial. Helena was still surprised, despite this realm being a literal Hell that would torture it’s subjects any way it can. Ever since the Nightmare arrived, the original survivors created a cycle of sorts, only letting four go to sleep at a time and have one person on lookout. She rather avoid sleep altogether. 

“Can’t you just wake them up?” Mike asked in the distance nervously, most likely standing by the ones in the dream world: William, Meg, Zarina, and Bill. Yui, who acted as today’s lookout, replied with. “Doesn’t work. We need a lookout though, for when they wake up. Cause—“

Meg’s scream broke into the air. Helena folded into herself and covered her ears. That didn’t stop the sobbing whimpers and second scream ripping through the campfire air. Mike was shouting something, causing Yui’s response to be unheard. William’s scream was followed soon after. Then Bill’s. Then William’s. Then Zarina’s. Then Bill’s. Then Meg’s.

Helena could barely take it.

When she heard one more of Meg’s gurgling shriek, Helena, still covering her ears, got up. She didn’t care that she had no cane; she had to get out of here, _now_. Helena walked as fast as she could until she ran into something large. She stumbled but continued, thinking it was just a tree, but the tree spoke. 

“You ok there?” It was Steve. “N... no.” Helena stammered, still having her ears covered and walking. She snorted. “Yeah, knew it. You'll get used to it though. Meg’s dead now anyway, trial’s almost over. But go if ya need to.” Helena didn’t look back to respond, to hear their cries, she could only keep going forward.

The woods were as silent as ever, save for the few crows that lifted into the sky when they heard Helena come towards them. It left her alone with her thoughts, which were only filled with questions. _Why does the Entity do this to people? Why were they chosen? Why... why was_ I _chosen?_ Her hands, now outstretched as her only means of guidance, bumped into another tree, causing her to stop and slowly stroke it. _I’m so useless. I can’t even see the Hunter, and yet I was picked first. As a test? As a joke?_ Helena found herself looking into the sky, whispering “Please tell me, Entity.” Only the caw of a crow in the distance responded.

Helena, despite continuously walking straight, soon heard the chatter of the group in front. “Is... is it over?” Helena asked the darkness, stopping in her tracks and wringing her hands nervously. The last thing she needed to do was accidentally walk into the burning logs. “For them, yeah.” Came Nea’s cool response while she shoved something into her chest, her cane. “Meg’s pissed though, Freddy only chased her the entire round. Sheesh.” 

“You’re damn right I’m pissed!” Meg’s voice suddenly snapped, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Helena flinched, only to do so again when her hand was grabbed. “I’m going for a run, and you guys are joining me. Keep up!” 

Protesting wasn’t even an option as Helena was pulled back into the forest.


	5. we’re all the same, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, that was a break! i’m sorry for the delays and lack of plot, i kind of wrote this on a impulsive whim so it’s just going with the flow. i do have an idea, however....

Time was unimportant in this place. It was never counted, never told. Nobody knew how long they could have been here. It forced you to keep moving forward and to not look back. Your age, your past, it didn’t matter. Only thing that does is how you improved your tactics of survival, the way you have grown due to the torture you lived through. The god of despair was at least kind enough to let it’s newer lab mice train themselves for its game.

As “tomorrow” came, Helena met Jake in his usual area. It turned out Melly was with him; they became close rather quickly. She was also learning one of Jake’s personal tricks: how to have a calm spirit in a place like this. 

“Unfortunately, you can only teach yourself how to stop screaming by training in a trial,” Jake explained in the distance as Helena sat on the forest’s cold ground and Melly stood somewhere to her right, insects buzzing around her. It was adorable, Helena thought, How she is able to befriend any bug anywhere... Her musings were cut off when she felt and heard one of them, Jake, come and kneel down to her. 

“Stick out your arm,” was his command. Helena did. Small feet grasped onto her, an animal cautiously making themself comfortable. She sucked in a breath. “Crows here aren’t your friend,” the saboteur stated calmly as the bird bath to peck Helena’s hat. “You can make them be, though. Try petting him.”

With shaky fingers, she did so. The bird took one, two, four, seven slow strokes before squawking and jumping off her arm. By the sound of fluttering wings that quickly grew distant, Helena realized she scared him off. “I’m sorry—“

”Congrats. Raz doesn’t let people pet him that long the first time. Didn’t even flinch when you moved your hand. He must like you.” Helena drew back her arm and felt her face shape into surprise as she let out a small “Oh.” It might have been due to the bird growing used to humans or being in the presence of Jake, but Helena took this compliment. There was probably far and few in-between here.

“Did... did Melly try yet? I’m sorry if you couldn’t since he... Raz... Flew off...” Melly only hummed, barely audible against the continuous music from the bugs. “Do not worry. He was too fond of my insects. I wouldn’t want him too close to me again.” The group chuckled before sitting in silence, listening to the crows and insects filling up the endless night sky.

———

What Jake must have said was true: Raz did like Helena. He began flying by her when she went for walks, shoved other crows off her arm when Jake let her practice with them, and screeched madly when her cane or herself went too close to the fire. That didn’t mean he was a good bird, however. He stole Helena’s hat and food, cried at her feet when she tried to sleep, and would randomly caw from behind as a way to scare Helena.

“At least you’re stuck with the jackass one,” Meg said beside Raz’s current favorite human, jogging ever so slowly to stay at Helena’s walking. Slowly but surely, Meg began to join Helena for her daily walks. This gave Meg an excuse to start teaching her when to have bursts of speed when starting a run, which was said to help her greatly in a trial. “No... He isn’t too bad,” she replied, trying to defend the animal that only made her time here slightly more unbearable. She didn’t see it, but Helena could tell Meg rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say. Tree to the left.”

As Helena steered to avoid it, Meg nudged her with her elbow. “I wanted to tell you during this. Your trial is gonna come up later today. I’m gonna be in it too, so no worries! Oh, the camp is up ahead.” Meg practically dashed forward, most likely as a way to leave the conversation, leaving Helena star struck with this information. 

Instead of continuing the journey to the camp, she stopped walking. Started shaking. Stopped breathing. It was supposed to be like the trials before... Trials of pain and suffering. Despite her lack of experience, Helena could still feel the wounds given to her by the Hunters she faced. The Photographer’s sword slicing her back, the Bloody Queen’s sharp piece of glass curving into her shoulder... There was a definite promise of escape, but...

A shriek filled the air. Helena jumped, startling her still body and causing her shake from the anxiety of it all. A bird, Raz, then landed on her shoulder and squeaked again. “Not now, Raz...” she muttered, still shaking as she began to walk again. “I need to think... on how I should survive this... this trial...” The bird went quiet, staying on her shoulder the entire way back and refusing to leave when she was back in the camp. 

“Fuckin’ hell, if something goes wrong, it’s the bird’s fault,” Meg snapped as she gathered supplies. Raz hissed, still on Helena’s shoulder as she leaned on a nearby tree, taking deep breaths. Demi, whose voice kept moving from place to place, implying she was dancing around, said “You’re too uptight Megan! This’ll be fun for human and animal, a show of strength!” Meg’s response was drowned out by another one of Raz’s caws.

The bickering did ease her ever so slightly. But as she ran her hands over the Trial Mark that appeared on her hand, it couldn’t fully distract what was about to come. Only a few moments later Meg called for the four survivors: Herself, Demi, Helena, and Quentin.

It was time to go, and time to prove herself. As Helena was lead into the forest, fog quickly wrapping around her, she wished to be a newborn again, only fighting off the sickness that took her vision. At least it didn’t kill her.


	6. different perspective, different outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! demi pov. why? because 1) kinnie moment 2) important plot stuff 3) cause i’m experimenting and kinda don’t know what i’m doing loooooooooooool  
> she still has her drinks while carrying these perks: borrowed time, power struggle, sprint burst, fixated.

If it wasn’t for the fact Meg had suddenly stopped talking to her, Demi wouldn’t have realized she was alone in a different forest. The Trial Mark had changed completely, now a circular ring. That only meant yes, this was the start of the trial.

Unbothered and still smiling, Demi grabbed one of her three bottles. The Entity let her bring her drinks into battle, and she couldn’t be more grateful. After mixing and taking a long swig, Demi began to walk forward to find a generator. 

It only took twenty seconds before she felt the wires slip between her fingers and cause a loud explosion. Shiiiiiiiiit, Demi could only think, laughing nervously while quickly looking around. No bushes moved, no steps were heard. It took only a few more beats of silence to convince her to casually go back on the gen, ignoring the heavy breathing of another person that slowly came closer.

Pretty lights flickered as Demi nearly messed up once more, causing her nerves to skyrocket. She grabbed her opened bottle of Doviln to take a small sip, only to be confused that the generator was still making noise.

She slowly peaked her head over to look at the side, surprised to see Helena quietly working on Demi’s gen with Raz plucking her hair. “Geez, you could’ve at least said something.” Raz squawked while Helena let out a quiet sorry, completely focused. 

Tired of nearly blowing up the damn thing for the third, fourth, _eighth_ time, Demi leaned against the machine, listening to the sounds it created as the blind girl’s delicate hands worked their magic. When Demi would glance over her shoulder, she saw how Helena would tense and tremble over the smallest mistakes. She was too young for her wine, so Demi decided to make chat. Raz’s clicks and squeaks filling the air were starting to irk her anyway.

”How do you know so much about this gen stuff?” “I... I learnt how to.. how to repair machinery on my own f... for my father.” Demi hummed. “Didn’t think it would lead you to this, did it?” A small chuckle came from Helena’s side. “N... no, Miss Bourbon.” Neck sore from looking over her shoulder, Demi lifted her body to come over to crouch next to the girl’s side. “Formality’s a chore. Call me Demi, honey.” “Oh... Ok, Miss Demi.” The older rolled her eyes with a huff, causing another chuckle to emerge. 

Helena was beginning to say something when there was a sudden noise. A loud thud against the ground. Demi quickly stood up, looking around wildly. Helena froze up completely, like a deer in the headlights. Raz had his head titled to the side. Silence. Demi shrugged with a smile, “What were you saying?“

Demi would never be able to find out.

A hatchet buried into the standing women’s back, making her scream pierce into the air. Raz shrieked. Helena’s blind eyes grew in fear. As Demi leaned on the nearly finished gen for support, another hatchet flew by, hitting the ground slightly early. “Finish this!” Demi hissed, and then began walking into the direction of the hatchets. Waving her arms, she called out into the dark woods. “Yohoo, over here!” She immediately regretted doing so as the Killer emerged from the darkness.

A tall, blury women with a bunny mask that barely hide her pitch black eyes held a hatchet in one hand, an axe in the other. Demi, despite feeling absolute horror, stack out her tongue before walking in the opposite direction while taking a large drink. Meg told her to hold her energy, so she did. 

Demi heard the Hunter’s snarl over the sound of the generator finishing, but she refused to look back or even run. At least, not yet. Only when the grunt and woosh of a hatchet filled the air, Demi began to sprint as fast as she could. This only made the distance between them last for a couple seconds longer, however. Another hatchet was flung, hitting Demi square in the back. She could only yelp as she tumbled to the ground. 

Demi was still dazed when the Killer finally came over to her, humming an unfamiliar song. The women lifted her up with ease, ignoring Demi’s cries and kicks. As she struggled, she noticed that Killer was going to walk right through a pallet.

”You’re a fighter, just like me.” Elodié’s voice echoed in her head. “I’ll make sure you know how to keep it up until your last breath”. As the pallet came closer, Demi stopped struggled. Unfazed, the Killer continued right on through. With a sudden, desperate lunge, Demi grabbed the pallet and threw it down. The Killer’s gasp turned into a low growl, staring as the drunk girl she so easily caught ran — really, stumbled — away. 

———

Demi wheezed as she walked, staring mournfully at her empty bottle. Only two drinks left, one going to waste due to her instant down. She shook her head to clear the bad thoughts before forcing a smile. Two drinks are better then one.

Demi continued to limp as she looked for another gen (with a teammate attached to it), taking small sips along the way. It was only when she heard the second generator finish she finally knew where to go. The first problem was that it was on the other side of the map. The second problem was that Meg’s shrieks were heard in that direction as well. Oh well, wouldn’t it make it more exciting? Desperately trying to hold yourself together while a psychopath was hunting you down? No, that sounds terrifying, was Demi’s garbled thoughts as she limped over to Meg’s distant cries, seeing a small shack down yonder.

———

never thought i would update this whoops


End file.
